Kristina and Team Bloom ep 4: Mancorpus the Manticore Appears
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the fourth episode of Kristina and Team Bloom called, "Mancorpus the Manticore Appears". This is the first appearance of Mancorpus the Manticore and more mythical OCs of KatarinaTheCat so I do not own anything and characters. Thank you. I hope you enjoy.


Sassina the Naga: *slept on her tree* Zzzzz

Me in Trollan form: *sneaking past Sassina to get oranges from the tree and put them in a basket and say to myself whispery* I got it. *about to sneeze* Ah-choo!

Sassina the Naga: *wokes up*

Me: *turn around to see Sassina awake and flew off*

Sassina: I though I saw that creature. *pondered*

Me: *hid behind the tree from Sassina and panting, scared* She's awake.

Griffin: *arrived* What happened?

Me: *whisper to him* When I got these oranges from the tree, put them in a basket and I saw Sassina's awake on the tree branch before I scared away.

Griffin: You better be careful. By the way, there's manticores in the jungle of Ebon.

Me: Manticores? *wondered*

Griffin: Yes. The manticore is one of the myths and it's the lion with the head of a man and a tail of the scorpion.

Me: *freaked out what he said* Yikes! That lion with the head of a man and a tail of scorpion sounds dangerous! I hate scorpions!

Griffin: Shh! *whisper to my pointy ear* Don't let Sassina hear us. We better leave!

*later*

Griffin: As I was saying about a Manticore...It is dangerous...And the manticore I know is "Mancorpus". He is a fearsome Manticore of Ebon.

Me: *gaspped* That's what I said! He's really dangerous! What does he do?

Griffin: He kills his victims with his tail.

Me: Oh no! How do we defeat that manticore?

Griffin: I don't know.

Me: Can I kill him with the sword or magic?

Griffin: Hmmmm...

Mancorpus the Manticore: *arrived* Hello. *smile evilly*

Me: Aaaaahhhh! A monster! *cowardly flew and hide behind Griffin's back* (He's scary!) *feeling scared*

Griffin: *shout at Mancorpus angrily* What do you, Mancorpus?

Me: Yeah. Tell us. *still hiding Griffin's back*

Mancorpus: For the elf girl. *make an evil smile*

Me: Me?

Mancorpus: Yes.

Me: But why?

Mancorpus: To kill you and eat you!

Me: No!

Griffin: Fly and warn Juniper and the others! Quick! I'll take care of him!

Me: *nodded and flew off to the Ebon's temple*

Griffin: *attacked Mancorpus*

*In the temple of Ebon*

Me: *arrived* JUNE! ANDREW! LYA! CHARLIE! It's Mancorpus the Manticore! He's here and Griffin is attacking him!

June: We must save him from that manticore!

*At the jungle of Ebon*

Griffin: *lied on the ground and exhausted*

Mancorpus: I'll kill you for this.

June, me, Charlie and Lya: *arrived*

June: *hold her sword and shout with rage* Leave Griffin alone!

Mancorpus: Ahh.. a Martian Cub.

Me: *gulp cowardly*

June: That's right! I heard that you were aftering my Trollan friend, Kristina!

Me: Yeah, right now, June. I'm scared of him because he's scary!

June: There there, Kristina! *comforted me*

Mancorpus the Manticore: *wrapped his scorpion tail around me and laugh evilly*

Me: Help!

Mancorpus: Bye bye, Trollan Cub! *laugh evilly*

Jones the Martian: *arrived and shoot red flames at Mancorpus's back*

Mancorpus: Ow!

Jones: *pull me free from Mancorpus's tail*

Me: Thanks, Jonesy! *hugged him*

Jones: Your welcome. *kiss me on the cheek*

Mancorpus: *running away*

Me: *tried to conquer my fear of Mancorpus and throw flames at Mancorpus's butt like June and Jones*

Mancorpus: Ow!

June: *yell at Mancorpus with rage* And don't you ever come back!

Lya: *hug me tightly* Good job, Kristina! You became brave to stop that manticore!

Me: O.O Thanks! I conquered my fear of Mancorpus since I have to do what's right and God is with me in my heart and he always watching over us.

Lya the Forest Nymph: ^^

Me: Anyway, why'd Mancorpus after me and tried to eat me?

Griffin: I don't know.

*meanwhile in Mancorpus's cave*

Mancorpus: *arrived* (That Martian Cub must die! And I won't get the chance to eat that Trollan Cub so she won't save Ebon with that powerful magic and I wish I'll destroyed Ebon!) *angered*

*meanwhile in the temple*

June: Griffin, how much long did you know that manticore?

Griffin: I dunno until I saw Kristina hide from Sassina.

June: Oh.

Ronald: *placed his wing on my shoulder* There there, kid! No manticore's gonna eat ya.

Me: Thanks. Luckily, that God helped me conquer my fear and he wants me to be brave like a hero like God. He's with me now. God made us all special and he loves us very much. I know ever since he created us all and took extra care of us no matter what he's gonna do what God's gotta do like Jesus Christ.

John: Yeah. And also the gods of Ebon.

Me: Did they did the same thing as God on Earth?

John: Yes, same thing.

Me: Oh.

**The end.**


End file.
